The present invention relates to a down-the-hole drill of the kind where the movement of the hammer piston controls the supply of pressure medium to the forward and rearward end surfaces of the hammer piston for the driving of the hammer piston in a to-and-fro movement.
In a prior art down-the-hole drill of the above mentioned kind, see DE-A 36 28 327, the chamber divider is provided with a cutout whose function is to increase the volume of the chamber so that the pressure increase during the return stroke of the hammer piston is decreased. A drawback with this design of the down-the-hole drill is that the impact frequency becomes comparatively low and that the risk that the hammer piston hits the chamber divider becomes comparatively high. Furthermore, the air consumption becomes relatively high.